Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Net
by Madness King 19
Summary: Dueling has now gone into the digital world, where duelists from around the world can join in and duel each other or AI opponents. But when a virus is inserted into the system and infects a duelist, only a group of young duelists with the aid of a man called The Elder Duelist can stop it. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.
1. I NEED OCS

**Hey guys, this is Mega-Gamer 18 with another new story. This time, it's Yu-Gi-Oh! Before I begin the story, I have a few things to say.**

**1) Although this story's category is Yu-Gi-Oh! (as in the original), this takes place sometime after the ZEXAL series.**

**2) Before I make the first chapter, I need some OCs, about five or six. Here is the outline:**

Name: (what is the name of the OC?)

Gender: (Male or Female?)

Age: (preferably 10-19 years old)

Personality: (what is the OC like, what is his/her dueling style)

Appearance: (Hair color/style, eye color, clothing, accessories, etc.)

Role in story: (how does your character interact with my OC in the story? Will they be a rival, love interest, friend, etc.?)

Country of Origin: (where is the OC from)

Cards: (Most difficult part. I suggest making your own deck, then listing them. 40-60 cards, no signature or all-powerful cards. Ex. (all-powerful): Exodia, Egyptian god cards, Sacred Beasts. Ex. (signature): Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Number Cards, Blue-Eyes White Dragon.)

**OCs will only be accepted by PM. Copy and Paste the form, delete the notes, and make your OC. Again, because the deck is the most difficult to make, I would suggest you make your own deck and put them into a list. No one-of-a-kind (or in Blue-Eyes White Dragon's case three) or all powerful cards. Here is my OC, as an example:**

Name: Jacob Yudara

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Personality: Jacob is mostly headstrong and stubborn, thinking his deck can beat anyone. However, because of his lack of friends in the real world, he duels by himself, making decks out of other cards he has collected. Jacob, although Japanese by heritage, was born in the U.S. The only person he has dueled in real life is his father, who gave him most of the cards in his deck.

Appearance: In the real world, Jacob is 5' 6" with short, messy black hair and pale skin. In the digital world (players get to customize their characters online), he is 5' 11" with spiky black hair that has streaks of red and medium skin tone.

Country of Origin: U.S.

Cards: I won't reveal what cards my OC has (mostly because it's based on my deck which I do not have right now), but here's an example deck list:

Monsters: Beaver Warrior (2), Marie the Fallen One (3), Celtic Guardian (2), Roc of the Valley of Haze (1), Guardian of the Throne Room (3), The All-Seeing White Tiger (2), Slate Warrior (2)

Spells: Sword and Shield (2), Restructer Revolution (3), Fusion Sword Mursame Blade (2), Scapegoat (2), Swords of Revealing Light (3)

Traps: Trap Stun (2), Malfunction (3), Goblin out of the Frying Pan (3), Dark Bribe (3), Negate Attack (3), Reverse Trap (2), Compulsory Evacuation Device (2)

Extra Deck Cards (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz): Grenosaurus (1), X-Saber Urbellum (2)

**So again, only send OCs in by PM, following the outline. On August 30th, I'll select the OCs that I like and will begin to write. Until then, me and Jacob will be practicing dueling.**

**Jacob: Not exactly fair, seeing as how our decks are almost exactly alike.**

**Whatever, we're still dueling.**

**Jacob: Fine. Then get ready to duel.**

**I'll see you guys in a week. Later!**


	2. Real World Arc Part 1

**Hey everyone, this is The Fallen Author 19 (formerly known as Mega-Gamer 18), with the official first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Net.**

**Jacob: And I'm Jacob Yudara, the OC of this story who just kicked this guy's butt in Duel Monsters.**

**Yeah, brag all you want. Anyways, I only got two OCs for this story so far (thank you the new mew and Duellinglord), so I decided to put this story into arcs. Each arc will be no smaller than three chapters and no bigger than ten, depending on how much I put into this. Also some notes I may have forgotten to mention or explain thoroughly; first, the category of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" does not mean that this is around the same time as the first series, it just means Yu-Gi-Oh! in general. Second, this chapter is AU, as in there is a ten year gap between each series (so 40 years after original series). Finally, the virus won't come in until maybe the second or third arc. So for now, R&R, PM your OCs, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was an average day in Grand Veil City, California. The citizens were going about their daily lives, peacefully commuting between their homes and jobs. One man was hurrying home, compared to everyone else's slow pace. He was wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, a gray coat, and running shoes. He had messy, unkempt black hair, hazel-green eyes behind rimless glasses, and was carrying a package in his arm and was apologizing to people for trying to push through the crowd.

_'Today is a very special day,'_ he thought to himself, _'I need to get home as soon as possible, but this crowd is too thick.'_ He had reached the town plaza, which was less crowded than the street and thankfully a few blocks away from his house. He quickly made his way through the plaza, heading onto another street that was less crowded than the previous one. He ran the rest of the way home, a two story blue and white house, and stopped to catch his breath. He opened the door and called out, "I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen," called the voice of the man's wife, "how was work?"

"Nothing really eventful," the man said, pulling off his coat and kicking his shoes off. The sound of feet coming down the stairs alerted the man to his approaching children.

Two girls, one about twelve with short sand blonde hair and blue eyes and the other about nine with long, curly black hair and blue eyes, came down the stairs and shouted simultaneously, "Daddy!" They raced towards him and caught him in a hug, almost knocking him over.

"Jillian, Anna, how are my girls?" the man asked, returning their hugs.

The man's wife, who had straight sand blonde hair and blue eyes, went over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, and said, "The girls have been quite a handful. They must take that from your side of the family, Blake." The man smiled and replied, "That may be, Krystal, but they have more of you in them."

The girl with black hair, Anna, pointed at the package he was holding and said, "Daddy, what's in the box." The man, Blake, looked at the package. It was fairly big, about as long as his forearm and twice as thick, and said, "Oh, this is something for Jacob. Speaking of whom, where is he?"

The three girls looked at each other and Jillian replied, "In his room, playing Duel Monsters by himself."

"Again?" the man asked. He sighed, "I'll take care of this." He walked past the three and started walking up the stairs. As he went up the stairs, his wife told him that dinner was almost ready, and he looked at the photos hung up on the wall. There were pictures of the kids, playing together on a playground, around a Christmas tree opening presents, all of them happy memories. However, once he reached the top of the stairs, he looked at the final picture.

It was a picture of them all at an amusement park. They were standing in front of a fountain, Blake had his arm around his wife, Jillian and Anna hugging each other and smiling. But then he noticed the fifth person in the picture. It was a boy, who looked about thirteen in the picture, stood at 5'3" and had messy black hair that looked like it needed a haircut. Unlike the others, he was turned away from the camera, only half of his face showing. They didn't notice that he was standing like this until they got the film developed, and by then it was too late to do a retake. The man placed a hand on the picture, and thought to himself, _'Ever since he turned thirteen, it's like he changed. If only I knew why.'_ He continued to his son's room and heard a voice on the other side.

He put an ear up to the door and heard the words faintly, "Luster Dragon, attack!"

He opened the door and said, "Hey Jacob, how's your duel going." The boy, Jacob, was sitting on his bed, two decks and various cards spread out before him in a duel. Jacob was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black square pattern, rimless glasses, and white shorts with red and blue stripes. He was holding a hand of three cards, the man noticing another set of cards near the deck on Jacob's right.

The boy lowered his previously raised hands and looked at the wall closest to him, "Oh, hey Dad."

His father entered the room and said, "Playing by yourself again?" Jacob didn't answer, instead taking all of the cards he had and putting them together. "Why not go outside and duel with the others? I'm sure they'd be happy to duel with you."

Jacob put a rubber band around one of the decks, while placing the other in a deck box, "No, there's no one to challenge."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," the boy pulled out a box and put the deck with the rubber band on inside, placing it on top of several other cards also tied up in rubber bands.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," his father asked, taking the deck out before Jacob could close the box. "Look, you've been holed up in this house for three days, what's bugging you?"

Jacob looked away again, trying to avoid his father's glare. "Well, if you're not going to tell me like this, how about a duel?"

Jacob looked at his father, curious as to what he had in mind. "If I win, you tell me what's the matter. If I lose, you can stay up here and come downstairs when you feel like it." He put the box in his hands next to the bed, took the rubber band off of the deck and began shuffling the cards. Jacob took the cards out of the deck box and began shuffling them as well. His father sat down on the bed and they set up the field. They each drew five cards and Jacob pulled out a pad of paper. He wrote down their total Life Points, and said, "I'll go first."

**Jacob: 4000**  
Blake: 4000*

He drew his first card and smiled at his hand. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (4/2300/0) in Attack mode. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Jacob: 4000  
**Blake: 4000**

His father drew his card and said, "Okay, then I summon X-Head Cannon (4/1800/1500) in attack mode, and activate two Spell cards: Nightmare's Steelcage and Germ Infection, which I equip to your monster." He placed the three cards down, and Jacob knew his monster was in trouble.

_'Germ Infection decreases my monsters ATK by 300 during each of my Standby Phases, and by the time Nightmare's Steelcage is gone, it'll be weaker than his X-Head.'_

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

**Jacob: 4000**  
Blake: 4000

After he placed his card down, Jacob drew and smirked. _'Megamorph, it'll come in handy later, but first...'_

"I sacrifice my Goblin Attack Force to summon Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700), and because Goblin Attack Force was sacrificed, that means Germ Infection is destroyed as well. But that's not all, because I play Monster Reborn to bring back Goblin Attack Force." Blake** smiled at his son's determination.

_'In all my years of dueling,'_ he thought to himself, _'I have never seen anyone put themselves into a duel like this.'_

"With that, I end my turn."

Jacob: 4000  
**Blake: 4000**

His father drew and placed the Nightmare's Steelcage in the Graveyard spot. "Since your monsters can now attack, I'll switch X-Head Cannon into Defense Mode, then place a monster face down. I end."

**Jacob: 4000**  
Blake: 4000

After placing his face-down, Jacob drew and said, "I summon Insect Knight (4/1900/1500) in Attack Mode. Now, I attack X-Head with Armed Dragon and your face-down with Insect Knight." Blake took his cards and placed them in the Graveyard. Jacob noticed the destroyed face-down. "Peten the Dark Clown (3/500/1200)?"

"Yes, and it's special ability allows me to Special Summon another in it's place." Blake took his deck and began looking through it. Once he found another Dark Clown, he placed it in face-up Defense position.

"Either way," Jacob said, "my Goblin Attack Force attacks it." Once he placed the second clown in the Graveyard, he began searching his deck for the third one and again placed it in face-up Defense.

_'Clever move,'_ Jacob thought to himself, _'but I'm still going to win.'_

"I end my turn."

Jacob: 4000  
**Blake: 4000**

Blake drew and placed a monster on the field. Jacob looked at it and said, "Oh crud."

"I summon Drillago (4/1600/1100) in Attack Mode, and since all your monsters have more than 1600 ATK, I can attack you directly."

Jacob smiled and flipped over one of his face-downs, "I activate Mirror Force. Now, not only is your attack negated, but your monster is destroyed as well." Blake put Drillago in the Graveyard and put another card face-down.

"End," was all he said, and Robert drew.

**Jacob: 4000**  
Blake: 4000

He smirked and said, "I sacrifice my Insect Knight and summon the Summoned Skull (6/2500/1200)." Blake was impressed, all of his monsters were now over 2000. "But now, I activate Premature Burial." He took the pad of paper and crossed out one of the 4000s.

**Jacob: 3200**  
Blake: 4000

"It costs 800 Life Points, but Insect Knight comes back to the field. What's more, I equip it with Megamorph, doubling it's ATK (1900-3800 ATK). Now, to attack."

_'Ha, well Jacob, get ready for a surprise.'_

"I attack your Dark Clown with Armed Dragon."

"Not quite, I activate Magical Arm Shield. When you attack me while I still have a monster on the field, I can take one of your monsters and have it battle yours. So thanks for powering up Insect Knight." He took the card from Jacob's side of the field and placed it on his side. Jacob grunted in anger, writing down the new Life Point total.

Jacob: 1800  
**Blake: 4000**

Jacob ended his turn and got back control of his Insect Knight, and Blake drew. He placed a monster face down and said, "End."

**Jacob: 1800**  
Blake: 4000

Jacob drew his next card, and thought to himself, _'I don't need this card, but I know how I can use it.'_

"I now attack your Clown with Armed Dragon and your face down with Summoned Skull." After discarding the two cards, Jacob continued, "Now for the real pain, I activate Rising Energy. By discarding one card, I can add 1500 ATK to one of my monsters, and I choose Insect Knight (3800-5300 ATK). Now, I attack directly with it, which means I win."

**Jacob: 1800**  
Blake: 0  
Win: Jacob

Jacob grabbed the cards from his father's hands and side of the field and put the rubber band back on. "Now I believe we had a deal, so go," Jacob said harshly. His father sighed and got off the bed, picking up the box.

"Alright, you can stay up here, but dinner is almost ready so I hope you'll come down for that." Jacob began picking up his own cards, muttering under his breath. "Oh, and one more thing," Blake tossed the box to him, which he barely caught, and and said, "Happy 15th birthday, son." He left the room and Jacob looked at the box.

_'I'll bet it's a duel disk, why can't Dad understand that I can't duel with the others.'_ He placed the box by his bed and went over to the window. He looked outside and saw two ten year-olds dueling each other. _'It was fun back then, but now it's just not the same.'_

He heard his mother call down from the kitchen and he went downstairs, not even bothering to open the box from his father.

* * *

***-I noticed some Yu-Gi-Oh! fics use this technique for showing LP and ATK/DEF, so I decided to do it too.**

****-Honestly, I didn't want to say "His father" 100 times, so I just called him Blake.**

**Okay, so give me your opinion so far on the story, and remember, I still need at least three more OCs, so I'll keep the form up from the previous chapter. R&R, PM, and keep on dueling.**


	3. Real World Arc Part 2

**I'm back, and I have new chapters for...ahem...most of my stories. So, college life is going pretty good so far, the other guys in my dorm are cool, and I have been writing a lot. So for this chapter, I have gotten up to Chapter 4, so double update. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The family of five sat at the dining room table in silence, other than the clinking of silverware against their plates. The TV was on the news channel with the volume lowered, and the man was talking about a recent wildfire in the Sacramento area, about five miles south of Grand Veil City. Blake and his wife sat across from each other at the rectangular table, the two girls sitting on his right away from the TV and Jacob on his left. Jacob was the first to finish and he got up from the table, carrying his plate and silverware to the sink. He set them on the counter, next to the sink, and when he turned around he saw his dad behind him. He was a bit surprised because he didn't hear him get up, and walked past him. He heard him place his own dishes on the counter and he said, "Jacob, may I have a word with you?"

Jacob froze in his tracks and turned to face him. "You aren't in trouble," his father reassured him, "I just want to ask you something." Jacob was unsure of what he was suggesting, but nodded. "It's about your recent attitude."

Jacob groaned and made a face that said, "Do we have to talk about this now?", and his father continued, "I just want to know. Why do you seclude yourself in your room all day, playing Duel Monsters by yourself and not with the others?"

"Can you just drop it already? You've asked that question for two years, and I'm not about to crack now."

"I just want to know. Did something happen? Was it one of the students at your school?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your father, and I need to know if something is wrong or not."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why the attitude?"

"Just because!"

"That's not an answer young man."

Jacob finally snapped and shouted, "Fine! You want to know what happened?!" He stormed away, going up the stairs. The stomping of his feet could be heard above, then a pause, then more stomping. Jacob came back down the stairs with something in his hand and threw it onto the living room couch. "That's what happened!" His father went over to the couch and looked at the object. It was one of the latest duel disks, or what was left of it. It was colored blue with scuff marks all over it, the field screen was broken, and half of the card slots were missing, as if they were broken off.

His father looked over it, and asked, "What happened to this?"

"It was two or three years ago, around the time of my twelfth birthday. You gave me the duel disk for my birthday early, and I was super excited. The next day, I went to school so I could show it to my friends and challenge them to a duel. But when I challenged them, they all said no. I asked why and they said they didn't feel like a duel. So every day since then I continued to bring it to school, hoping to challenge someone. Then, one day..."

**-Flashback-**  
After the school day was done, all the students began walking home. A group of five were talking excitedly about an upcoming football game, when a twelve-year-old Jacob came running up to them. "Hey guys, my dad gave me some new cards, how about we duel so I can test them out?"

The group of five turned to him and the leader, a 14-year-old boy with dark brown hair and cold blue eyes by the name of John, said, "Jacob, for the last time, we don't want to duel you. Not now, not ever."

Jacob was taken aback by this and asked, "But why? We used to duel every day after school when we were younger, so why not now?"

A skinny 13-year-old with red hair, Marty, stepped forward and said, "Because Duel Monsters is gay*." Jacob was stunned at this, how could they think that?

"As a matter of fact," John said, stepping right in front of him, "this is how we think of Duel Monsters right now." Faster than Jacob could react, John snatched Jacob's duel disk and tossed it to the other four.

"Hey, give that back!" Jacob shouted, trying to get his duel disk back only to be stopped by John. Jacob watched helplessly as the four threw his duel disk down to the ground, breaking the field screen, then using their feet to rub it into the ground. Jacob continued to yell at them to stop, only making them damage it more.

Finally, one of them raised his foot and brought it down on one side of the card slots, breaking it. Jacob stopped struggling and John let him go. The five kids ran away, not wanting to be caught in the act, and left Jacob staring at his broken duel disk.  
**-End flashback-**

"I took it home and hid it from you. I then decided that I would never duel with another person ever again, only dueling myself."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I could have taken care of it for you and gotten you a new one."

Jacob crossed his arms, "Just because." He grabbed the broken duel disk and went back upstairs. He went into his room and sat on his bed, tossing the duel disk aside. He grabbed his deck box, took out his cards and began shuffling them. He continued shuffling, thinking that by doing this all the bad memories would somehow dissolve away. He heard his door open and heard someone walk over to him. He kept his head down, and felt the bed depress. He continued to shuffle the cards, and heard his father say.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Really, I am." Jacob stopped shuffling and looked away from him, looking around his room. He noticed some dirty clothes on the floor nowhere close to the hamper, his laptop was on top of his desk, closed and on its charger, and several computer stuff under his desk. "Listen, why don't you open your gift," his father said, handing him the box, "maybe it'll make you feel better." Jacob put his cards in his pocket, took the box and looked at it. He noted the size and, still thinking that it was going to be a duel disk, set it aside. "Or you can open it later." Jacob felt the depression disappear, and heard the door close.

He looked at the box again, and thought, 'Definitely later.' He got up and quietly went to his window. He looked outside and saw several kids, looking between six and twelve, rushing down the street. The direction they were going led straight to the local Game and Card Shop, meaning the shop either had new cards or they were having a sale. Not wanting to alert his parents or sisters, he opened the window and climbed onto the roof. He had done this a few times before, mostly to sneak out when it was dark, and he knew how to do it without anyone noticing. He carefully sidestepped across the roof, making his way towards a vine fence on the wall. Once he reached it, he began climbing down, careful of the squeaky, wooden boards. Once he was a foot off the ground, he jumped down and quickly went to the garage. The side door was always stuck open, so getting in was easy. Once he grabbed his bike, it was getting out that was tricky. He brought it over to the door and brought the back wheel through. He carefully moved it between the garage and house walls, then turned the front wheel. He exhaled, and backed out his bike. Once he got it into the driveway, he turned it around and pedaled into the street. He made his way to the shop, which was at the very end of a business cul-de-sac, and saw it was packed just by looking through the window. He parked his bike outside and opened the door.

Shouts of disappointment instantly met his ears, and several kids began to file out of the store. Only a few were left, looking at shelf items or standing at the counter. He walked over to one of the shelves and began looking at all the booster packs for sale.

He overheard one of the kids at the counter say, "Come on, you have to have something better than a puffball."

"I'm sorry," the woman at the counter said, "but this is all that's left. We'll have more tomorrow, but until then these three are all I have."

The kid sighed, "I'll just come back tomorrow." Jacob saw the kid leave, and decided to see what she had left. He went over to the counter, and the woman smiled at him.

"Hello, there. If you're here for the shipment of new cards, I'm afraid we're sold out. Well, except these three but no one seems to want them." She placed three identical cards on the counter and Jacob looked at them. The cards were all Dark attribute, level one effect monsters with 300 ATK and 200 DEF. The monsters were just like the kid said: puffballs. They had two green hands and feet, dangling from its furry body. One of their eyes was closed in a wink, and their other eye was open, colored purple and yellow. They also wore yellow helmets with two small wings on them. "They are called Kurigoh, and what they lack in power, they make up for in their special ability."

Before Jacob could ask what it was, he heard someone outside cry for help. He turned to look and froze up. Outside, the kid from before was on the ground with a group of teenagers standing above him. One of them was holding a deck, a duel disk on his left arm. Jacob noticed there was already a deck in the card slot, so that meant he must have stolen the cards from the kid. He ran from the counter and rushed outside, but once again froze up. He knew these five, and almost backed up. The five noticed him, and the one with the duel disk smirked, his cold blue eyes giving him a piercing glare.

"Well, well, look who's back for more."

* * *

*** This has happened to me plenty of times before. I would ask this one guy, who I could never really beat, over and over again to duel, but he wouldn't accept my challenge (or he did but never brought his deck). Eventually, when I brought my cards out, he would ask to see them, then flick them across the table like paper footballs. Eventually I just stopped and resorted to collecting the cards.**

**So, quite the cliffhanger. But, its a double update, so stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Real World Arc Conclusion

**Okay, so here's the double update. I decided to merge this with the fourth chapter I was working on because it was too short, so this should be the end of the real world arc. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jacob stood only ten feet away from the five, almost paralyzed. These were the five who broke his duel disk when he was twelve, and now they were back. "What's the matter?" Marty asked in a sarcastic tone. "Cat got your tongue?"

Jacob stepped back, and the John said, "I believe he asked you a question." Jacob looked at the boy on the ground, and saw he was practically begging for help. "You gonna cry like when we broke your duel disk?

" Jacob stood straight and said, "Give the deck back to him, or else-"

"Or else what? You'll take it from me?"

"If I have to."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jacob looked between the five of them, thinking of what he should do.

"I challenge you to a duel," was what came out, and they burst into an uproar.

"How? Your duel disk is broken, remember?" Jacob looked down, and the John continued, "Face it, you couldn't beat me then, and there's no way you can beat me now." Jacob turned and walked back into the store. The five jeered at him, until he came back out a few minutes later with a duel disk on his left arm. He took the cards he had in his pocket and put them into the card slot.

John handed the stolen deck to the Marty, and they said simultaneously, "Duel Disk, activate!" They pulled out their duel gazer and put them on their left eyes, "Duel Gazer, activate!"

The street became cloaked in light, and a virtual voice said, "Augmented reality, vision link established."

"Duel!"

Jacob: 4000  
**John: 4000**

John shouted, "I draw! I summon The Six Samurai-Nisashi (4/1400/700)!" A glowing ring appeared on the ground and a warrior with twin katanas, made of green energy, rose up from it. "I'll end my turn for now. Make your move!"

**Jacob: 4000**  
John: 4000

Jacob drew and smiled at his hand. "I'll first activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards. Now, I summon Luster Dragon (4/1900/1600), and activate Riryoku." A blue dragon appeared in a flash of blue light, and a green energy surrounded both monsters. "Riryoku is a spell card that drains half of your monsters ATK (1400-700), and adds it to my own monster's ATK (1900-2600). Now Luster Dragon, attack with Luster Slash!" Luster Dragon cloaked itself in a field of blue and charged at Nisashi, slicing him in half and dealing major damage to John, who was almost thrown back by the force of the attack. "With that, Luster Dragon's ATK returns to normal (2600-1900), and I end my turn."

Jacob: 4000  
**John: 2100**

John drew and sneered. "I play one monster in defense mode, then I play two cards face-down." The three cards appeared on the field, and John ended his turn.

**Jacob: 4000**  
John: 2100

As Jacob drew, he thought to himself, _'Those cards must be traps. I'll have to take a chance.'_ "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900)!" A small, orange colored dragon appeared next to Luster Dragon, and Jacob continued, "I attack your face-down with Luster Dragon, and Armed Dragon LV3 attacks you directly!" The two dragons charged, and the face-down was destroyed. John lost another chunk of Life Points, but he didn't activate his face-downs. "I'll end for now."

Jacob: 4000  
**John: 900**

John drew, and this time a smile was on his face. "You got lucky, but now it's time to lose! I set one monster in defense mode, and, by banishing the two Six Samurai monsters you sent to my Graveyard, I Special Summon Enishi, Shien's Chancellor (6/2200/1200)!" A stern looking Japanese man with black and white hair appeared on the field, arms crossed. "Now, I activate my face-down spell cards!"

_'Spell cards?!' _Jacob didn't think about face-down spells, now he was in trouble.

"Banner of Courage and The A. Forces! Because Enishi is my only face-up Warrior, his ATK is raised by 400 (2200-2600)! Now, Enishi! Chancellor's Strike on his Armed Dragon!" Enishi drew his sword and, faster than Jacob could blink, struck down his monster. "Now, I end."

**Jacob: 2600**  
John: 900

Jacob drew and noticed the card, Kurigoh.

**-Flashback-**  
Jacob went into the store and asked the counter woman if he could borrow a duel disk and gazer. "Of course dear, anything to help you beat those bullies. Just a few months ago they started shoplifting at my store, taking decks and duel equipment from my shop." She stooped down and grabbed a box, "Here you go, the latest model to date." Jacob took them out and put the duel disk on.

"Also, take these." Jacob looked at her held out hand and saw the three Kurigoh cards. He took them gently, and thanked her. "Now go and teach them a lesson!" Jacob nodded and added the cards to his deck before walking out to face John and his gang.  
**-End flashback-**

_'What it lacks in power, it makes up for in its ability. Well, right now I need defense more than ability.'_ "I switch Luster Dragon into defense mode and place one monster face-down, which ends my turn." Luster Dragon folded it's arms and a card appeared next to it.

Jacob: 2600  
**John: 900**

John drew, and said, "I summon Shien's Squire (1/300/700) (300-900) in attack mode, and I'll attack your dragon with Enishi, and because I now have two warriors, his power increases (2600-2800)!" Once again, Enishi struck down Jacob's monster in a flash, and John ended his turn.

**Jacob: 2600**  
John: 900

Jacob drew and swallowed with nervousness "I take it you don't have any moves?" John called from the other side of the field.

"No, but I'll pass anyway!"

Jacob: 2600  
**John: 900**

John drew, and said, "I sacrifice Shien's Squire and Enishi to summon Great Shogun Shien (7/2500/2400) (2500-2900)!" A samurai in full battle armor appeared, and Jacob shuddered. "Now, attack! Great Shogun Slash!" The monster leaped into the air and slashed his face-down, cutting it in half and destroying it. "I highly suggest you give up now, small fry!" John called out, filling Jacob with both anger and self-doubt. "There's no way you can win! I end my turn!" Jacob shouted, having destroyed Jacob's last line of defense.

_'He's right, there's no possible way I could win,'_ Jacob thought to himself. _'One more attack from his Shogun, and I'm done for. He might not stop at destroying my duel disk this time. He might even take, or worse destroy, my cards!'_

**Jacob: 2600**  
John: 900

Jacob drew, and heard a small sound and looked around. He heard it again, louder this time, and looked at the cards he had in his hand. He looked at the Kurigoh card, and noticed its one closed eye was opening and closing. _'I must be going mad. But...'_ "I summon Kurigoh (1/300/200) in attack mode!"

The small monster appeared, and John roared in laughter, "You intend to beat me with a puffball!?" The entire group burst into uproar, and Jacob looked down, thinking he made a mistake. Kurigoh floated over to him and cooed, the same sound he heard before.

Jacob looked at his monster, and thought, _'His lack of strength is made up for in his ability.'_ Jacob had a look of realization, and said, "I activate Kurigoh's ability! This allows me to Special Summon two more Kurigoh from my deck!" Two more Kurigoh appeared, and they cracked up even more.

"What-ha ha-do you think-ha-those will do-ha ha ha!?"

"Their second ability, that's what!" The five gradually stopped laughing and Jacob continued, "Their second ability allows them to attack you directly!"

"What!? But 300 times three means-"

"900 points of direct damage." Jacob finished. "Now go! Kurigoh Dash!" The three Kurigohs zigzagged past John's monsters, and ran into John, who was thrown onto his back.

**Jacob: 2600**  
John: 0  
Win: Jacob

The Kurigohs returned to Jacob, cooing in happiness. Jacob reached a hand out to them, but they disappeared as the augmented reality faded. The four surrounded John, and Jacob walked up to them. The four backed away, and Jacob held a hand out to Marty. "I believe you stole some things." Marty reluctantly placed the kid's deck in his hands.

"You're light." The four grumbled and they took off their duel disks and gazers, decks still in them, and handed them over. Jacob gave the kid his stolen deck back, and turned to John, who was getting up. "And you," he said, holding his hand out. John tore the duel disk and gazer off and shoved them into Jacob's hands.

The five backed up, and John said, "Don't think this'll be the last time you'll see us." The five ran away from the store and Jacob turned to the store.

The kid was still there, and he said, "Hey, thanks for helping me out."

"Don't mention it," Jacob replied, going into the store. He walked up to the counter and placed the stolen merchandise on the counter.

"Thank you, young man. Those five have been nothing but trouble for my business." She took the merchandise and placed them on the floor behind the counter. Jacob started to take his duel disk off, but the counter woman stopped him. "Please, keep it and the Kurigohs, as a way of saying thank you." Jacob smiled and turned to the kid.

"And here, take these as well." He handed him four cards, and Jacob looked at them. They were all Xyz monsters, three Rank 3's and one Rank 4.

"Muzurythm the String Djinn, Temtempo the Percussion Djinn, Melomelody the Brass Djinn, and Maestroke the Symphony Djinn? No, no, I can't take these." Jacob handed the cards back, but he shook his head.

"No, keep them. Please." Jacob looked at the cards again, and thanked him. "By the way," he held his hand out to Jacob, who shook it, "name's Aaron."

"Jacob."

He let go and Aaron said, "I hope we can duel sometime."

"Likewise."

Jacob left the store and got on his bike. He rode it down the street and put it back in the garage. He climbed back up the vine fence, walked across the roof and slipped through his window, feet first. He closed the window, and said to himself, "Made it."

"So," a voice said behind him, causing Jacob to freeze completely, "do anything interesting today, son?" Jacob slowly turned to see his father standing at the foot of his bed, arms crossed. "I saw you ride your bike down the street and knew something was up," he noticed the duel disk that was still on Jacob's arm. "Where'd you get that?" he asked, pointing at the duel disk.

Jacob looked down, noticing he still had it on, and said uneasily, "It's a long story, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

His father uncrossed his arms, and said, "Try me."

So Jacob told his father how he went to the shop and about the five who took Aaron's deck. He also explained that the five were the same ones who broke his duel disk all those years ago. He ended with the owner of the card shop allowing him to keep the duel disk and gazer, and Aaron giving him the four Xyz monsters, even showing them to his father. "And, I knew you got me a duel disk, but-"

"Duel disk? What are you talking about?" Jacob was confused, and pointed at the box.

"The duel disk in the box."

"Oh, that? It's not a duel disk." Jacob went over to his bed and picked the box up. Now that he thought about it, it did feel lighter than he thought. He tore off the tape on the sides and took the top off. He gasped at what was inside: there were several Duel Monster cards in eight stacks side by side. He took out one and looked at it, there had to have been at least 60 cards in each of them. He dumped them out and sorted through them, skimming through monster, spell, trap, fusion, synchro, and Xyz cards. He counted and found there were 38 total cards in just his extra deck!

Jacob looked up to his dad, who said, "Happy birthday, son," and left. Jacob went back to the cards and pulled out his other cards, about five 60-card decks and a side deck, and dumped them out too. He began sorting through them, placing them in piles based on their card types. He dissolved his original deck into the piles of cards, and began to search through them all, picking ones that he liked or thought were powerful, and put them together, almost 200 cards. He began to narrow his cards down to a stack of sixty, and decided to make two alternate decks from what was left. Once he had them all set, he shuffled each of them, putting the first into his deck box and tying rubber bends around the other two. He put the cards back and looked around his dirty room.

"Time for a well needed clean up."

* * *

**Okay, I admit. Not a very good ending, but at least the story is updated. So keep sending in the OCs, I still need about three more. Oh, and one of them ****_must _****be a girl. It doesn't have to be a love interest OC, but a girl is needed for this story. If I don't get one, I'll just make one myself. R&R, PM, and it is good to be back.**


	5. Tournament Arc Part 1

**Hey guys, so apparently I was the only one to vote one the poll for updates. So, I decided to update the stories that I have as much as I could. So, I was able to write two new chapters for this story. This is the start of the Tournament arc! What kind of tournament? Read to find out! R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been almost a month since Jacob faced John and his gang. The five had not been seen since, but Jacob kept a close eye on the shadows, just in case. Jacob had also regained his spirit for dueling, and even found guys around his age who still played the game. He asked them why they still played, with their responses mostly consisting of attending the Duel Academy. Jacob remembered that the United States made a new educational system where students would be enrolled in Duel Academy Classes automatically, which was combined with regular school. Upon reaching high school (9th grade), students were allowed to make a choice: continue with Advanced Classes at the Academy, or attend normal schools. An average of about 25% stayed at the Academy. It was mid-July, so registrations would be coming up and Jacob was determined to continue as a duelist, no matter what anyone else said.

He was currently walking towards the game and card shop, hoping to get a few more cards for his deck. His duel disk was on his belt in it's portable mode, his deck in his front pocket, because he thought five particular someones could swipe his deck from under his nose. He arrived at the shop and went inside. The shop wasn't very crowded, most of the people browsing through the shop. Jacob went up to the counter and the elderly woman asked, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had any new cards available. I want to upgrade my deck before I register for the Duel Academy in September." The woman nodded and stooped down. She got up after a minute or two with a wooden box in her hand.

"I've been saving these for a long time." She opened the box and Jacob's eyes lit up when he saw the contents. There were a dozen rare and powerful cards inside lined with foam to protect them: Phoenix Gearfried, Super Conductor Tyranno, Darkflare and Lightpulsar Dragon, Vampire Lord and Genesis, even a Cyber Dragon.

_'These cards would make me near invincible, I don't even think the King of Games himself could stand up to all these together.'_ "How much?"

"I'm afraid the price may be too steep for you. Cyber Dragon alone costs $45*." Jacob nodded, and she sighed. "The total comes to $550." Jacob swallowed, and dug out his wallet from his left hand back pocket. He looked through its contents, counting the paper bills he had. Once he finished, he looked back at the cards and sighed, pulling out all the necessary bills and slapped them onto the counter. The woman was startled, but regained her composure and began to count the bills. The total had come to $600 flat.

"Amazing," the woman said, taking the cash and putting it into the register. "I probably couldn't imagine how you got this much money, even if you saved all this since you were born." She closed the lid to the box and handed it to Jacob.

"Let's just say," Jacob replied, "my dad works a very important position."

After receiving his change, he turned to leave but heard the woman say, "Oh, everyone! It's on!" Jacob turned to see the woman turn the volume on a mounted TV up, which was showing a news report.

"And in other news, Kaiba Corporation, which has recently branched out to the United States, announces the next generation of the popular card game, Duel Monsters. Now, players can make their own avatars and duel each other in the virtual world. The President, Seto Kaiba, has not given many details, but he is about to reveal some new information at today's press conference. We now go live to Ken Douglas, at the Grand Veil City Auditorium. Ken?"

The video changed to a man wearing a gray suit standing in front of a giant crowd. "Thanks Kate. Today, Mr. Kaiba is about to reveal new details for-oh, here he is now."

The video panned over to the stage, where a man in his late 50's to early 60's walked onto the stage. The crowd clapped and cheered, and the man stood at a podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, Kaiba Corp. was originally a company devoted to making weapons, run by my step-father, Gozaboru Kaiba. After he disappeared, I took his place, and turned this company into one of the most famous companies on the planet. Duel Monsters has become our most popular product to date, and has gone through many transformations. Duel Monsters began as an ordinary card game, and then turned into a huge success after our partnership with Industrial Illusions. Twenty years later, dueling transformed again with the advent of Turbo Duels, and again after ten years with augmented reality. Now, Duel Monsters is about to reach it's highest point to date."

A man in his early 50's walked onto the stage with a table on wheels. It had a sheet over it, with something bulky underneath. "Behold, the next generation of Duel Monsters. I give you, Duel Monsters Network!" The younger man took the sheet off in a quick, fluid motion, revealing the contents underneath. There were three things visible: a game disk case, a helmet with a visor, and a medium-sized brick shaped machine with a square hole in the front.

"Many of you thought Duel Monsters was going to be a Massively Multiplayer Online game, or MMO. No, Duel Monsters Network is a Virtual Reality MMO, where duelists worldwide can duel each other in the digital world." The entire crowd went into an uproar, demanding details. Everyone in the shop had also gone into an uproar, and then went silent as Kaiba pointed at one of the female reporters near the back.

"Mr. Kaiba, how does the virtual reality in this game work?"

"Simple, anyone who wishes to play must download the game, and purchase the virtual reality helmet console and card scanner. The CD included with the purchase includes the download for the game and the ability to access their profile, allowing them to create online avatars and virtual decks." The reporters began to ask the next question, and Kaiba selected a male reporter in the front row.

"Mr. Kaiba, with duelists going into the game, are there any possible dangers such as the game crashing?"

"We have taken every precaution in the safety of all players," the younger man said. "Should anything happen to a player, they are immediately logged out of the game and brought back out of the virtual world and into the real world." More questions, and a male in the very back was selected.

"Uh, Mr. Kaiba, not to put this down or anything, but hasn't Kaiba Corp attempted this already with a virtual reality game that was hacked by your five administrators?"

"That was 40 years ago," snapped Kaiba, "it was inferior compared to this new age of Duel Monsters."

The younger man stepped forward, "What Seto is trying to say, is that back then technology wasn't as advanced as it is now, so of course it was easy to hack. But now we have the technology to prevent those threats. We have the best firewalls and security programs installed into the mainframe. No one can even attempt a hack without us knowing about it. It would require a massive amount of military-grade tech just to make it past the first firewall. Okay, one more question."

A woman in the front was chosen, "Mr. Kaiba, to all those enthusiastic duelists out there, do you have anything you want to say to them."

"I have two things, actually. First of all, this game won't hit the shelves for another two months, but I will hosting a tournament here in Grand Veil City." Everyone in the shop began to talk excitedly. "I am inviting duelists from around the world to come here the day before its release to participate in the tournament. The top 4 duelists will recieve the first copies of the game, along with all the necessary equipment and a rare card. Finally," Seto Kaiba looked directly at the camera, and said, "I hope you're ready duelists, because the winner of the tournament will recieve a grand prize: $500,000 and the opportunity to duel me!"

Everyone suddenly went into an uproar, both at the press conference and in the store. Everyone that was in the shop immediately began to grab as many booster packs as they could. Jacob had to squeeze through the crowd just to escape, and eventually got out with the box of cards. He opened the box and made sure all the cards were there. He waited until most of the others had left, and looked inside his wallet. He still had $50 left, so he decided to buy 4 booster packs. He waited until he was next in line and placed the packs on the counter.

"Ah, back again I see? Okay, let me ring these up for you." He placed the money on the counter, and the woman said, "Are you entering the tournament? Registration begins in a month, you know." Jacob nodded and the woman gave him his change and the booster packs. "Come again," she said as Jacob left the store.

He hurried home and dashed inside, almost bumping into his father. "Whoa, where's the race?" he said, chuckling a bit.

"Sorry Dad, got new cards, need to remake deck, tournament, two months, BYE!" Jacob hurriedly said, barely taking a pause between statements. He ran past his father and dashed up the stairs into his room. He jumped onto his bed and began to tear open the booster packs, one by one. Some of the cards he got included Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade, Primordial Soup, Cosmo Queen, Ekibyo Drakmord, even the Synchro monsters X-Saber Wayne and X-Saber Urbellum and the Xyz cards Unformed Void and Baby Tiragon.

But it was the last pack that got him really excited: Maju Garzett, Steelswarm Girastag, Vice Dragon, Legendary Fiend, Eclipse Wyvern, Gladiator Beast Alexander, Monster Reborn, Magic Cylinder, and Shutendoji; it was a collector's dream come true for him. He quickly pulled out his deck and began to swap out cards with the booster pack cards and rare cards.

"Hmm, maybe take out this trap? Replace this spell with this one. Oh crap, I had four of these in here. Okay...that should do it." He began to shuffle his cards and looked at the top six cards: Luster Dragon, Cosmo Queen, Ekibyo Drakmord, Rising Energy, Blustering Winds, and Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade. _'Not a bad hand. I've got this tournament in the bag.'_ He placed the six cards he drew into his deck, putting them in between other cards, then shuffled his deck again.

* * *

***-not accurate, just a guess.**

**Okay, so for the tournament I intend to have at least one of the OCs meet Jacob in the tournament. Also, remember when I said certain cards wouldn't be allowed? I'm going to have to bend this a little because of some plot context. Also, to the guest who reviewed: yes, Duel Monster spirits will play a BIG role in the story. I also need up to two more OCs. Thanks again to the new Mew, Duellinglord, Chyna Costello, and utopianking for their OCs. R&R, PM, and get ready for a "turn-ament" of events! Ha ha, word play.**


	6. Tournament Arc Part 2

**Now for the double update. This is where the first of the rule-bending begins, you'll see why soon enough. Anyways, I've decided for this and the next chapter, I will be doing a one month time-skip. Also, new question: for the tournament, should I go through all of the duels (about six) or just skip to the quarter finals? R&R, PM and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Almost a month had past, and Jacob had been training relentlessly. He had already registered the day before and was currently in a duel with his father, and losing.

Jacob: 1000  
**Blake: 2400**

Blake only had Summoned Skull (ATK/ 2500) on his side of the field, while Jacob had Celtic Guardian (ATK/ 1400) and a face-down. "I think you made a mistake, son. This is where your winning streak ends. Summoned Skull, attack with Lightning Strike!" The Fiend-type monster raised it's clawed hands, causing thunder clouds to form above. A bolt of lightning came down and was caught by the Summoned Skull, who redirected the lightning towards Celtic Guardian.

"I don't think so. I activate my face-down, Magic Cylinder." His face-down flipped over, and two cylinders appeared. One of the cylinders caught the attack, and Jacob said, "When you attack, I can use this trap to negate and redirect it back at you, so you take damage equal to Summoned Skull's ATK." The other cylinder glowed a faint white inside, before releasing the Lightning Strike on Blake. He was zapped and fell to the ground, groaning.

Jacob: 1000  
**Blake: 0**  
Win: Jacob

The augmented reality field disappeared and Jacob jumped into the air in victory. "Game, Set, and Match!" he shouted, taking off his duel gazer. His father got up a bit uneasily, and Jacob walked over to him.

"You're getting better, Jacob," he said, coughing a little, "and three times in a row without resetting your own Life Points, not something I could do."

Jacob smiled and helped his father up, "Do you think I'm ready? I mean, it is my first tournament."

Blake placed a hand on his son's shoulder, and said, "Son, I believe you can do it. And if you strongly believe in something and work hard, you can do anything you want." Jacob nodded, and the back door opened.

"There you boys are. Blake, remember my sister is coming over for dinner."

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Jacob ran back inside, but Blake stayed. He sniffed the air, and looked over his shoulder. He saw part of his shirt was smoking, and patted it out. _'That's strange,'_ he thought to himself, _'just smoke. Could Jacob...no that's impossible.'_ He checked his watch and saw it was past 4 o'clock, so his sister-in-law would be here in about an hour and a half to two hours. He went back inside and went to help Krystal.

* * *

Jacob sat at his desk, his cards spread out before him. _"If you strongly believe in something and work hard, you can do anything you want."_ Those words echoed in Jacob's mind, like a never-ending echo.

_'I'm going to win this tournament, runner-up at the very least. I could win half a million dollars, that would pay for the rest of my education, even college! Not to mention all the cards I could buy after.'_ He had recently counted his cards, and found out he had more than 1,000 cards. He had thought about selling them, but just couldn't do it for some reason. He had them for so long, it was like they were a second family to him. He pulled out the three Kurigoh Cards from one of the card tins he had and studied their pictures. He set them on his desk and looked over them, trying to see if one of them would start blinking like in his duel with John. He looked at each one, especially their closed eyes and waited.

After what felt like a minute or two, he slumped back in his chair and sighed. He looked out the window and saw his mom coming up the driveway. He lolled his head to the side, looking at his clock.

5:58 p.m.

Jacob gasped and became alert, causing his chair to tip back and fall. His head hit the floor first and he clutched it, his head beginning to throb from the pain. Then he heard a small coo. He rolled out, and shot up to his desk. His eyes saw the middle card first and it was blinking its eye. He smiled, _'It wasn't my imagination. It's actually moving on its own.'_ He picked the card up, and it stopped.

Jacob sighed and heard the door downstairs open and his sisters shout, "Aunt Akiza*!" Jacob looked back at the card and put it in his pocket. He went downstairs and was instantly greeted by his Aunt. She was about the same age as his mother, but had red hair unlike his mother's blonde, and was wearing a doctor's uniform. She had her hair up, held by a large pin, and she smiled at Jacob.

"There's my favorite nephew," she said, giving him a hug.

Jacob returned the hug, and said, "I'm your only nephew, Aunt Akiza." She let go, and sighed.

"I know, but nevertheless." They went into the dining room where the table was already set and sat down. After saying grace, they began to fill their plates with corn, sliced carrots, mashed potatoes, sliced ham, and a variety of other foods. Akiza and Krystal were talking with each other, discussing Akiza's recent medical achievements and discoveries. Jacob wasn't listening to them, but was trying to listen for the coo again. His eyes darted back and forth, as if expecting Kurigoh itself to suddenly appear.

"Oh, my boyfriend is entering the tournament." Jacob snapped out of his thoughts the moment he heard tournament.

"Is that so?" his father asked. "Jacob here is also entering the tournament as well, right Jacob?" Jacob felt all eyes move to him and nodded because he had some corn in his mouth.

"So, Jacob?" He swallowed, and looked up at his Aunt, who was sitting to his right. "Do you feel confident?"

Jacob coughed a bit, and said, "Yeah, I feel pretty confident. Got a lot of new cards for my Extra Deck, like about 30-something."

Akiza nodded, and said, "Well you do know that you're only allowed 15 cards in your extra deck, right?" Jacob went still, and Akiza continued, "Yeah, you're only allowed so many in your extra deck."

Jacob began twirling his fork in his fingers, and Anna said, "Oh no, now you've done it."

"What? Did I say something?"

"Unfortunately," Jillian said, "yes. Anytime Jacob hears about a new rule or restriction in the game, he'll go into what we call 'Thinker Mode'." Jillian made the hand signal for quotations on the last two words. The three looked at Jacob, who was still twirling the fork. Every four turns he would tap the rounded end of the fork like he was clicking a pen. "We probably should have warned you earlier."

Akiza nodded, and tapped Jacob. He snapped out of his trance, and said, "Okay, I think I have a few cards in mind. The others I don't have the fusion materials for or high enough level monsters." Jacob began to shovel mashed potatoes into his mouth, and Akiza smiled.

"So, are you entering the tournament as well?" his mother asked.

Jacob nearly choked on his food as he was swallowing, and said, "You're a duelist?"

"Yeah, but with my job taking up so much time I never have the time to duel anymore."

"Then let's duel right now!" Jacob said. "I've got all my gear upstairs, and you can borrow Dad's gear!" A sudden tone came from Akiza, who pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello, this is Akiza," she said. She listened for a moment, and said, "Okay, I'll be right over." She closed her phone and said, "Sorry everyone, but I've been called to the Grand Veil Hospital. They need my help with a major medical case." She stood and turned to Jacob. Krystal stood as well, and hugged her sister goodbye. Akiza pulled an envelope out of her uniform pocket, and said, "This is for you Jacob." She handed him the envelope, and Jacob saw the words, "Happy 15th!" written on it. "I meant to mail it to you, but thought I should deliver this in person." Jacob took it and looked at it. Akiza smiled and said goodbye to everyone.

After she left, Jacob opened the envelope and looked at the card. On the front was the pattern on the back of a Duel Monsters card, with the words **"Happy birthday, to a great duelist..."** in white lettering. He opened the card, and saw the writing inside, **"...keep on dueling, because someday you will be the best duelist in the world."** Then at the bottom, there was more that was hand-written.

"Jacob, at the age of 15, most boys your age would have grown out of Duel Monsters. It is these people, who no longer believe in their own potential, that makes you different from everyone else. You might not have seen me in a while, but I have seen you duel. I have not seen anyone who duels like you in nearly 20 years, who duels with their entire spirit put into it. I can tell that someday, you'll not only be one of the best, but _the_ best. Aunt Akiza."

Jacob smiled, and looked at the envelope. He saw something sticking out, and pulled it out. It was a card sleeve, designed to look like the backing of a Duel Monsters card, and it felt like there was a card already in there. He turned it over, and heard his parents get up. They all looked at it in complete astonishment.

It was a Synchro Monster, Level 7, Dragon/Effect-type, with 2400 ATK and 1800 DEF. He looked at the picture, and at first was confused as to what it was. The card looked like a combination of a plant and a dragon, with rose petals surrounding it. "That's my sister's favorite card," his mother said, "Black Rose Dragon. She loved that card, so why would she give this to you?"

Jacob shook his head, showing he didn't know, and opened the top of the sleeve. The moment he touched the card however, an image that looked like Black Rose Dragon flashed in front of his eyes, and roared. He pulled back, and began to breathe heavily. "Jacob, what's wrong?" his father asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's..." his sentence trailed off, and he opened the sleeve again. He hesitated, then grasped the card. There wasn't any reaction, and Jacob pulled the card out. He looked at the card and smiled, "Well, I know I'm going to use this in the tournament. Who knows, I might see Aunt Akiza or her boyfriend there." Jacob placed the card back in its sleeve and put it into his pocket, then grabbed his empty plate and silverware and took them to the sink.

"Jacob," he heard his father say. "Can I speak with you outside for a moment?" Jacob nodded and followed his father out the back door.

"What's up?" Jacob asked, stretching his arms a bit.

"Jacob, when you touched the Black Rose Dragon card, did you see anything?" Jacob fidgeted for a moment, unsure if he should say anything.

"No, nothing?"

"Then why did you jerk back when you touched it?"

Jacob was silent for a few seconds, and replied, "Paper cut." He looked towards his father, who was looking at him with hard eyes.

"Let me see."

"W-What?"

"Let me see your paper cut."

Jacob hesitated for a second, and sighed, "I didn't get a paper cut." His father folded his arms, a clear sign he wanted an explanation.

"I did see something."

"And?"

"I saw the monster, but only a flash of an image. It was there and gone, only a second." His father, unfolded his right arm and pinched the skin between his eyebrows.

"In one hour, go to your room." Jacob nodded and he went back inside. His father stayed outside, and he looked up at the twilight sky. _'Of all people, why did it have to be my son?'_ He continued to stare at the sky for almost half an hour, then went back inside as well.

* * *

***-Yes, ****_that_**** Akiza.**

**Okay, so next chapter will focus more on the tournament itself, and Jacob will meet at least one OC before and during the tournament. I still need at least one more OC, so R&R, PM, and send 'em in!**

**9/24/13- Okay, so I got a review from zeke905 who asked why Jacob gets a bunch of good cards and no one else does. I don't think my previous update went through, so I'll say it now: I am removing most of those limits, so now you can send in your decks any way you want, BUT I have to approve it first. Cards that are still on the ban list are the Egyptian gods, sacred beasts, Blue-Eyes, and Exodia.**

**Jacob: Also, yes I do have Black Rose Dragon, but I won't have it for long.**

**Shut up about plot details! Anyways, zeke905 is also sending in an OC, so I only need one more. You can send in more OCs, but I have to approve of their decks first.**


	7. Tournament Arc Part 3

**Alright, I am on a roll. I have already gotten up to chapter...8? So triple update! Anyways, some people, other than previous reviewers, have been getting on me about Jacob receiving Black Rose Dragon, as well as a variety of other rare and powerful cards. to compensate, I will have a back story relating Jacob's father and his job, which is the sole reason for Jacob having these cards. I haven't been able to write anything for a while, but don't worry; this story won't go into hiatus unless we lose connection up at college, which is unlikely. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

August 21st, the day of the tournament. It had finally come. For the past three days, the airports were crowded with people coming from all over the world to view or participate in this tournament. Jacob had eagerly been awaiting this day, and now it was here. He was sitting on his bed, staring at the deck box in his hand. He had carefully planned out his deck, tweaked it, made new strategies, and got more booster packs. His father even got him six tins two days ago to boost his deck. Jacob recounted the cards in his extra deck; if he could make a deck out of Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz monsters, he'd have enough for a basic deck. He added Black Rose Dragon to his extra deck, and promised himself he would use it at least once.

There was a knock at his bedroom door, and he saw his father come in. "Ready to go, champ-to-be?" Jacob nodded once and joined his father. They made their way to the driveway and got into the car. "You excited?" his father asked, putting on his seat belt.

Jacob put his on, and said, "Nervous."

"Don't worry, I believe in you. You may not come out on top, but I know you'll do great."

"Thanks, Dad." They drove out of the driveway and went down the street. Grand Veil City wasn't really big like Chicago or San Francisco, but it wasn't small either. The town plaza was set in the south side of the city, where the suburbs were. The bigger houses and businesses, as well as the tournament, were in the north side of the city, where towering skyscrapers and bright lights would make a ten year old mistake it for New York City. The streets were packed with cars and people, most likely for the tournament, and Jacob was looking out the window to keep himself occupied.

"Hey son," Jacob looked back at his father, noticing they had stopped in traffic. "I was going to save this card for later, but something tells me you'll be needing it now." He gave Jacob a card and Jacob looked at it. His eyes widened, as he looked at all of its stats: Dragon/Xyz/Effect, LIGHT attribute, Rank 8, 3000 ATK, and 2400 DEF. "Remember, use it only when you think there's no other way."

Jacob nodded, and the traffic began to move again. In ten minutes, they were in sight of the Grand Veil Kaiba Corp Duel Dome, the place where the tournament would take place. Jacob looked at the clock and saw it was 8:45, fifteen minutes till the tournament started. He tried to look over the other cars to see how far it was, but only saw more cars. "We're not going to make it," Jacob said, the butterflies in his stomach turning into bees. He considered his options, and said, "Screw it." He opened the door slowly, and got out of the car.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" his father called out to him, but Jacob was already running through the crowds of people on the sidewalk. He had to push through several people, saying "Excuse me" repeatedly. He finally reached an open pocket in the crowd and slowed his pace. "Almost there," he said to himself, "just a little ways to go, and only," he pulled out his cell phone and checked the time, "nine minutes." He began to push through the crowd again, this time more resistant than before. After four minutes he had made it to the gate and got in line.

"Excuse me kid," one of the guards said, stopping him, "do you have a ticket?"

"Uh, no. I'm one of the participating duelists." The guard pulled out a clipboard, and asked for his name. "Jacob Yudara."

The guard searched through the list, until he stopped near the bottom and said, "Ah, here you are. Sorry for the confusion, duelists enter through the East gate." The guard pointed him in the direction of the gate and Jacob thanked him, running towards the gate. He saw a few of his competitors, and stepped behind a smaller, probably younger, duelist. He tapped his foot impatiently as the line diminished, until he was next.

"Name?" Jacob told the guard, who he recognized as the man from the press conference, his name, and he was admitted. "Head to Prep Room E. You'll have your deck evaluated and the rules will be explained to you before the tournament begins. Good luck; you'll need it."

Jacob thanked him and went inside. He was amazed at the size of the dome's interior; it was like they had moved the Roman Coliseum and redecorated it. There were security guards that directed him to the room he was supposed to go to, and went in once he found it. He noticed there were other duelists here as well, seven in all, and they were all either reconstructing and shuffling their decks, or just standing or sitting. He also saw there were chairs, benches, and desks, along with a flat screen TV at the far end of the room. He sat on one of the chairs in the corner and took out his deck box. He pulled his cards out and began to shuffle them, looking around the room. Sounds of people entering the dome echoed through the walls, and Jacob felt the butterflies return. He put his cards back into the deck box, and sat back in his chair, trying to relax himself. It felt like hours, waiting for the tournament to start, and the door opened at last.

The man from the gate came in, and said, "Welcome duelists, we are pleased to welcome you to the Kaiba Corp Duel Dome, and wish you all good luck. First, each of your decks will be evaluated one at a time to make sure it's up to par with tournament standards, then the rules will be explained to you." He pulled out a list and called for one of the girls. She left the room, and the man said, "One last thing, you may converse with the other duelists, but no showing or peeking at each other's cards. If you do, you will be automatically disqualified from the tournament. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded, and the man left. Everyone in the room went back to what they were doing, and Jacob slouched forward. He tapped his foot on the floor, and noticed a shadow was approaching him. He looked up and saw it was the smaller duelist from the line*.

He had messy blond hair that went half-way down his neck, and had very pale skin and blue-green eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be an underclassmen Duel Academy uniform. He stood at about 4'6", so it was hard to tell if he was younger or vertically challenged. "Hello, my name's Luke. Luke Bell**," he said with what seemed to be a British accent. He held his hand out, and Jacob shook it.

"Jacob Yudara. Not to be rude, but what's with the accent?"

"Oh, I'm from England, London to be exact."

"Yeah, I'm from here in Grand Veil City. I live at the southern part of the city, though."

"Hm, I wish you the best of luck then." The two talked while the others were called, and Jacob learned that Luke was the youngest regional champion at his current age of thirteen, which answered the height question, and he was entering the tournament for the chance to win the console, not the money or the duel with Kaiba. Luke was next to be called, and he said, "Wish me luck." Luke left and Jacob noticed he was all alone in the room.

_'Maybe the others are just outside?'_ he guessed to himself.

It wasn't long before the man came back in and said, "Hey, you're next. Jacob Yudara, right?" Jacob nodded and stood, following the man down the corridor. It was empty, and the only sounds that could be heard were the spectators moving into the stands. They finally stopped in front of a door, and the man said, "Go inside, have your deck evaluated. If you pass, you're in. If not, you're out." Jacob nodded and opened the door. It was dark inside, the only source of light inside being a single candle. He went in and the door closed behind him, causing the flame to go out. Then, several candles lit up all at once, lighting up the room with a soft orange glow. Jacob saw a man, probably in his 40's sitting at a desk in front of him, the first candle sitting in front of him in a candle holder. The man removed the candle and Jacob sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Place your deck, side deck, and extra deck, if you have one, on the table please." Jacob pulled the cards from his pocket and placed them in separate piles. The man took the extra deck first, and looked through them. "Hmm, very interesting...very interesting." He set the extra deck back on the table with the cards face-down and picked up his side deck, then his main deck. He looked through the cards briskly, muttering to himself. "Yes, everything seems to be in order. No forbidden cards, all good." Jacob took his side and extra decks and held out a hand for his deck. The man gave it to him and the moment he placed the deck in his hands, he heard the familiar coo again. Jacob looked around, and saw a shadow move across the wall before disappearing. "You heard it, didn't you?" the man asked. Jacob nodded in response, still trying to find the shadow. "Yes..." the man said, his words trailing off.

Jacob stopped searching, and asked, "Do you hear them?" The man stayed silent for a moment, then asked for his main deck again. Jacob gave the cards to him, and he began to shuffle them. He pulled out half of his deck from the center, and repeated the process until he had only three left. "I like to look at the cards of others, they can tell me what the duelist is like." He placed the cards in a row, and flipped over the left-most card.

"The trap card, Rising Energy; I sense in the past you acquired a variety of powerful cards." Jacob slightly gasped, it was in fact true. Because of his father's job, he received a high allowance, which he mostly spent on Duel Monster Cards.

"Next," he flipped over the middle card, "Ego Boost; because of those cards, you became confident in yourself. Perhaps a little too confident." Jacob slightly groaned, mostly because it was kind of true. He did get overconfident sometimes, but not all the time.

"And finally," he picked up the third card and looked at it. He gasped slightly, a fearful expression on his face.

"What? What card is it?" Jacob asked expectantly. He noticed that on the card there were two bend marks, and the man laid the card face down. Before Jacob could pick it up himself, the man took all three cards and shuffled them back into Jacob's deck.

"You had better leave," he said, giving the deck back to Jacob. "The tournament is about to begin." Jacob nodded and stood up to leave. Before he could reach the door, the man spoke up, "I should advise something to you." Jacob turned his head and the man continued, "That one card you have, the Black Rose Dragon, it has a wild spirit. I doubt you would be able to control it while still retaining your sanity."

Jacob turned to face him, and said, "Any advice?"

"Use it as little as possible, a last resort." Jacob turned to leave, and opened the door. The man was standing outside, and the man inside called out, "He passes." The door closed, and the man led Jacob down another corridor.

"So what's the deal with that guy?" Jacob asked, looking back to the closed door.

"That's Michael, he works for Kaiba Corp. He claims to be a psychic, and it seems he's telling the truth."

"Psychic?" Jacob asked, a bit skeptical. "Like the people that can bend spoons with their minds?"

The man shook his head, "More like the kind that turns holographic duel monsters into real monsters." Jacob looked back at the man in surprise. "There are others like him, though we have yet to identify any others." He stopped in front of a door, and said, "Okay, you'll wait in here with the other duelists until Seto begins the tournament." He opened the door and Jacob walked inside. The room was like the room he was in before, but a lot bigger. There were several other duelists in the room, and Jacob began to search for Luke. He found him, after squeezing through two duelists, sitting on one of the benches, just staring at his deck.

"Hey Luke, how'd it go?" Luke continued staring at his deck, and said, "When he read my cards, it was like he was reading my very soul." Jacob was about to ask him for more details, but was interrupted when the large door at the opposite end of the room began to slowly open.

The duelists began to stand and a voice over the intercom said, "Welcome to the first Grand Veil City World Tournament." The man from before directed the duelists out of the large room and into the stadium. All the duelists looked around in amazement; the stadium was enormous, almost bigger than any football field they had seen before. There was a large field, big enough to hold all the duels in this tournament alone. They were directed to a set of squares that were arranged in a four by eight rectangle, "Today, we have a grand total of 32 duelists from around the world competing for the chance to obtain the first ever copies of Duel Monsters Network!" the voice of Seto Kaiba reverberated throughout the stadium, and the crowd cheered. Jacob looked all around the stadium, and thought he might have seen his family among them.

"In honor of the 50th anniversary of Duel Monsters, the five portions of this tournament shall be divided into the five categories of dueling. The rules will remain the same as they are now, but Life Points will be the same value as they were back then. Please activate your duel gazers now for the tournament grid!" The entire stadium erupted into the sound of shuffling and activating Duel Gazers. Jacob activated and put on his Duel Gazer, and saw the familiar flurry of augmented reality coding. A large screen appeared, each with a photo of the duelist entered in the tournament. The photos flew off the screen and flew around the duelists, eventually hovering over each of the duelists. The photos rose up and grouped together, then began to shuffle themselves like a deck of cards. They eventually paired themselves together and flipped over, showing who was facing who. Jacob found his picture right away, and saw he was dueling against a duelist who looked somewhat older than him.

She had blonde hair with light blue highlights along the side, had fair skin, and had ice blue eyes. The photo appeared in front of him, with information about his opponent. Her name was Mikayla Stacy, and she was from South Carolina. She used a deck that centered around mostly WATER attributes, more specifically Aqua, Fish, and Sea Serpent-types. What's more, she had won three consecutive championships: state, regional, and national, which meant she was going to be a tough opponent to beat. He looked around and found her, looking at his own info. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform for a prep school, a knee length red jacket with a white blouse underneath, a black skirt, black tights, and dress shoes***. He could have sworn he saw a smirk across her lips.

"For the first round, duelists will be battling each other the old fashioned way, with regular cards, using no technology other than a duel mat and paper and pencil." The field began to open up around the duelists, revealing sixteen tables, each with an official that would keep record of Life Points and make sure fair play was used, 32 chairs, and 32 duel mats.

"Get ready, because the duels have begun!"

* * *

***- Duellinglord's OC**

****- I can't help but imagining him as Syrus Truesdale from GX with Bakura's voice**

*****- This is basically the same uniform as Akiza when she was in Duel Academy.**

**Okay, so we have introduced two new OC's: Duellinglord's OC Luke Bell and my other OC Mikayla. Yeah, I didn't get enough, so I made some of my own. Ha ha ha, okay R&R, PM, and get ready for the duels!**


	8. Tournament Arc Part 4

**Double update, where we get to see Jacob vs. Mikayla. Mikayla will be using an Atlantean deck with a few tweaks, so don't hate. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The duelists sat at the tables, pairing up with their opponents. Jacob sat at the table Mikayla was sitting at, and said, "You're Mikayla, right?" Mikayla looked up at Jacob and nodded. Jacob sat and they shook hands. Once all the duelists had found their opponents, they all used different ways of choosing who went first. Jacob pulled a coin out of his pocket and tossed it into the air, calling heads. It landed on tails, and Mikayla scoffed.

**Mikayla: 2000**  
Jacob: 2000

She drew her card and smirked. "I play the spell card Terraforming," she said in a soft, almost meek voice. She placed the card on a spell card zone, and said, "This allows me to add a Field Spell from my deck to my hand." She searched through her deck and pulled a card out. "I choose and activate A Legendary Ocean." She discarded her Terraforming and played the Field spell in its appropriate card zone. "While on the field, it's name is treated as Umi, and it reduces all WATER monsters in our hand and on the field down one level, and increases their ATK and DEF by 200. Now I summon Eagle Shark in attack mode (5/1000/1800-4/1200/2000). I end my turn with a face-down." She played her face-down, and Jacob drew.

Mikayla: 2000  
**Jacob: 2000**

_'Monster Reborn, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Swords of Revealing Light, Phoenix Gearfried, Vampire Genesis, and Junk Synchron, the perfect hand.'_ "From my hand I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman and play the Spell Card, Swords of Revealing Light. Now, since you can't attack, I'll attack your Eagle Shark".

**Mikayla: 1300**  
Jacob: 2000

Mikayla put her monster in the discard pile, and it was now Jacob's turn to smirk. "Not bad for my first tournament," Jacob said. This made Mikayla frown, and she drew.

She smirked again, and said, "I summon Hammer Shark in attack mode (4/1700/1500-3/1900/1700). Now, by reducing it's level by one (3-2), I can Special Summon Lost Blue Breaker from my hand (3/1400/0-2/1600/200). But that's not all, by tributing Lost Blue Breaker, I can destroy your Spell card." They each discarded their cards, and Mikayla continued, "Now I activate Aqua Jet*, to give Hammer Shark a power boost (1900-2900). Now, I attack your Swordsman with Hammer Shark."

Mikayla: 1300  
**Jacob: 800**

Jacob groaned and put Neo in the discard pile. He knew Aqua Jet's ability only lasted for her turn, so he had to come up with something fast. He drew his next card, and thought to himself, _'This won't help me now, but maybe later. So...'_ "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode (3/1300/500), then I activate Monster Reborn to bring Neo back. Now I tune my two monsters to Synchro summon X-Saber Urbellum (7/2200/1300). Now I attack your Hammer Shark."

**Mikayla: 1000**  
Jacob: 800

It was now Mikayla's turn, and she placed a card on the field. "Call of the Atlanteans. This Spell card allows me to Special Summon three level three or lower monsters from my Graveyard. Since my Graveyard is a part of the field, I can Special Summon Hammer Shark and Lost Blue Breaker in Defense mode (DEF/1700, DEF/200). Now I activate Different Dimension Deepsea Trench, to banish my Eagle Shark."

Mikayla: 1000  
**Jacob: 800**

Jacob drew, and said, "I place one card face-down and attack your Hammer Shark with X-Saber Urbellum. I end my turn." _'I just need a few more turns,'_ Jacob thought to himself, _'with Call of the Haunted as my face-down, I can bring a monster back, then use them to Tribute Summon.'_

**Mikayla: 1000**  
Jacob: 800

Mikayla drew and her face hardened. "First, I activate Breaker's ability to destroy my Different Dimension Deepsea Trench." She discarded the two cards and put her Eagle Shark into play due to Deepsea Trench's effect (DEF/2000). "Now I summon Mermaid Archer (3/1200/200-2/1400/400), and because of her effect, I can equip my Eagle Shark to it, increasing her attack by 800 (1400-2200). I'll end my turn."

Mikayla: 1000  
**Jacob: 800**

Jacob drew and it was an Equip Spell. "Alright, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring Junk Synchron back. Next I tribute my two monsters to summon Phoenix Gearfried (8/2800/2200), and I equip him with Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade (2800-3100). Now I attack your Archer!"

**Mikayla: 100**  
Jacob: 800

"I activate Mermaid Archer's effect, saving her by discarding Eagle Shark. Now it's my turn." She drew and she gasped.

Jacob noticed, and thought to himself, _'Did she draw a bad card?'_ She sighed, and played the only card in her hand, Mystical Space Typhoon. "I destroy your Phoenix Blade, and switch my Archer to Defense mode." She switched her card and ended her turn.

Mikayla: 100  
**Jacob: 800**

Jacob drew, and said, "I attack with Phoenix Gearfried, and end my turn." Mikayla looked surprised, but still discarded her monster.

**Mikayla: 100**  
Jacob: 800

She drew with her eyes closed, probably afraid of what it would be. She sighed and placed a monster in defense. "I end my turn."

Mikayla: 100  
**Jacob: 800**

Jacob drew, and noticed Mikayla's expression. "Hey, is something wrong?" he asked. Mikayla seemed surprised, as if no one had ever asked her that question in her life.

"It's just," she replied, "I've always been expected to do my best in everything I do, including Duel Monsters. I want to win the prize money so I can get into a good college, I don't care about the game." Jacob now felt bad for her, but he was determined to win this tournament as well. An idea occurred to him, and he began his turn.

"I place a monster in defense-mode, and attack with Phoenix Gearfried." He destroyed her face-down, Atlantean Dragoons, and ended his turn as well.

**Mikayla: 100**  
Jacob: 800

Mikayla drew and placed another monster face-down, ending her turn.

Mikayla: 100  
**Jacob: 800**

Jacob drew, and looked around. Already, more than half of the duels were already over. "Mikayla, I'm afraid this is where it ends. I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode (4/1900/1600). I attack with Luster Dragon, then with Phoenix Gearfried."

Mikayla: 0  
**Jacob: 800**  
**Win: Jacob**

The official raised his left hand, signaling Jacob had won. Mikayla lowered her head, and said, "Well, so much for my dream." Now Jacob felt bad, he had to say something.

"Hey, uh, listen," he said nervously. Mikayla looked up at him, unsure of what he was about to say. Jacob's words stuck in his mouth, and he turned to the official. "Hey, if I were to win the tournament and win the cash prize, can I do anything I want with it after receiving it?"

The official hesitated, and said, "Uh, yes, I believe you can. Why do you ask?" Jacob smiled, and turned to Mikayla. "How much would your college fund be?" Mikayla was shocked, unsure if what he was saying was what she was thinking.

"A little over $200,000 for a full tuition, but-"

"Then you'll have to stay until the end of the tournament. Because when I win, I'm going to give you half of the prize money." Both Mikayla and the official gasped in surprise.

"N-No, I wouldn't want you to-"

"If I don't do this, I'll feel like a jerk afterwards and feel guilty." Mikayla was speechless, and smiled at him. Jacob held his hand out, and she shook it. A horn sounded, signaling the end of the first round. Everyone activated their Duel Gazers and looked up at the screen. Half of the photos disappeared in a flurry of golden light, and cheers from the audience filled the stadium.

"Congratulations to all our duelists who made it to the next round," the voice of Kaiba over the intercom announced. "Duelists who did not advance are welcome to stay and view the remainder of the tournament. For now, duelists may prepare themselves and get something to eat and drink in the food courts." The other duelists got up, so Jacob and Mikayla also did so and walked to where the other duelists were.

They talked for a while, before Luke came up to Jacob, "Hey, we advanced to the next round! How awesome is that?" Jacob smiled and Luke noticed Mikayla. "Oh, hey I didn't see you there. The name's Luke Bell." He held his hand out for her to shake, which she reluctantly took.

"Mikayla Stacy." Luke had a look of realization, and asked, "Hey you guys dueled each other, right?" Jacob nodded, and Mikayla said goodbye to both of them. Jacob and Luke walked and talked for a while before Luke, too, said goodbye. Jacob looked around and spotted his dad walking towards him. He rushed over to him, noticing his mom and sisters behind him. "Good job, Jacob," his father said. "You made it past the first round." Jacob smiled and his father placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just know, this means you will be facing more powerful opponents in the remaining rounds. So do your best, and never give up." Jacob nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Anna came up to Jacob and held out a card, "Here, take this." Jacob took the card and looked at it.

"Gusto Egul?"

"And this," Jillian said.

Jacob took the other card, "Winda, Priestess of Gusto?"

The two sisters nodded, and Jillian said, "You still have Windaar, Sage of Gusto in your deck, right?" Jacob took out his cards and shifted through until he found it. He pulled it out and looked at all three cards together. "Yeah, I remember these cards. We found all three in a single booster pack, but fought over who kept them. We fought over them so much, that if it wasn't for Dad stepping in, we would have tore them up." The cards they got were chosen by their father; Anna got Gusto Egul because they were both cute looking, Jillian got Winda because she supported her siblings the most, and Jacob got Windaar because his father said he would grow up to be strong, just like Windaar.

"We'll be supporting you from here on out," Jillian said.

"Yeah," Anna added, "you might be a big nerd sometimes, but you're still our big brother." Jacob smiled and added the three cards to his deck, taking out two cards from his deck. He noticed one of the cards had two bend marks on the card, the same one the psychic duelist used for his "future" card. He turned the card over, and saw it was a trap card.

"Cemetery Bomb," Jacob said to himself. _'I'm not psychic, as far as I know, but if this means what I think it means, I'm in big trouble.'_ A sudden shout alerted everyone in the room before Jacob could finish his thought.

* * *

***- I was a bit confused with the card effect, as it didn't specify if Aqua Jet's effect remained or wore off, because it doesn't exactly say when.**

***Evil laughter* What diabolical twist has happened now? R&R, PM, and *more evil laughter***


	9. Tournament Arc Part 5

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Net, Jacob passed the first round of the tournament, and also found out the card the psychic duelist used to predict his future was Cemetery Bomb. Before he could think too much about it, a sudden shout alerted everyone? *Evil laughter* There will be a duel in this chapter, and it is manipulated, so no hating. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"I said no, Dad!" Jacob looked to where the shout had come from, and saw Mikayla struggling with an older man, apparently her father.

"I told you Mikayla, we are leaving now!"

"Well I can't leave, because I made a promise to a friend."

"Your so-called friend defeated you in the first round of the tournament. Do you know how that reflects on our family name?"

"Hey, you!" Jacob shouted, rushing over to them.

The man turned to Jacob, and half shouted, "You, you're the one that defeated my daughter!"

"And what if I am?!" Jacob shouted back.

His father walked up to him, and silently said, "Jacob, you shouldn't get involved in this."

Jacob looked back at his father, and said, "It's too late for that, I'm afraid."

"You tarnished our family's name," the man said, anger coming off every word. "Do you know who I am?"

Jacob's father looked up at Mikayla's father, and said, "Oh, Damion, what a surprise to see you here." Mikayla's father, apparently called Damion, looked at Jacob's father, and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Blake, haven't seen you in a long time!"

"So what's the problem, Damion?"

"Oh that. Well we're supposed to leave right now so we can catch the next plane back to South Carolina, but Mikayla refuses to leave."

"How about a wager then?" Jacob said, stepping forward. The three looked at him in surprise, Mikayla whispering, "Jacob, no."

"Okay, let me guess a duel? What are the stakes?"

Just as Jacob was about to speak, some of the security guards headed by the unnamed man approached them, the man saying, "What's going on here?" Jacob looked out of the corner of his eye, and an idea formed in his head.

"Okay, how about this; if I win, you let Mikayla stay here for as long as she wants, and if I lose she can leave with no questions asked."

"If you engage in a duel, you'll be disqualified from the tournament."

Murmurs from the surrounding crowd began to spread, and Jacob said, "Then by all means, join in; all three of you. Four against one." The man was completely surprised by this, and Jacob continued, "If I win against you, then nothing else happens; no perks, no advantages. But if I lose to you, you can disqualify me from the tournament and ban me." The murmurs turned into excited chatter.

The man was silent for a moment, then said, "Alright, then say goodbye to this and all tournaments you'll ever enter!" The man and two security guards activated their gray-colored duel disks. Damion took out his own red duel disk, and Jacob took out his deep blue.

"Duel Disk, set! Duel Gazer, activate!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Augmented Reality, Vision Link established."

"Duel!"

**Damion: 4000**  
Mokuba: 4000  
Guard: 4000  
Guard: 4000  
Jacob: 4000

"I'll start," Damion shouted, "Draw!" He looked at the card he drew, and his smile grew. "I Special Summon from my hand Rocket Arrow Express (10/5000/0)!" A swirling Vortex appeared in the sky, and a railroad stretched out. All of a sudden, a giant machine which looked like a train with a jet on top of it shot out of the vortex, and began to circle the field, running along the ever-expanding railway. "I'll end my turn here."

Damion: 4000  
**Mokuba: 4000**  
**Guard: 4000**  
**Guard: 4000**  
Jacob: 4000

The man, who Jacob learned by the duel interface was named Mokuba, drew his next card, and said, "I summon Copycat (1/0/0), and target Rocket Arrow Express!" A humanoid figure with a mirror covering its face appeared on the field. The mirror flashed, showing an image of Rocket Arrow Express, before its attack greatly increased (0-5000). "I end my turn as well, but with a face-down." The two guards did the same thing as Mokuba; summoning a Copycat and copying Rocket Arrow Express' ATK, but they didn't place any face-downs.

Damion: 4000  
Mokuba: 4000  
Guard: 4000  
Guard: 4000  
**Jacob: 4000**

Jacob drew and looked at his hand. He gasped at what was in his hand, and saw the two guards smirk. "I place five cards face-down, and summon Alexandrite Dragon (4/2000/100)." Jacob swallowed as his monster, a dragon with scales that sparkled like a rainbow, appeared on the field, along with five cards behind it.

**Damion: 4000**  
Mokuba: 4000  
Guard: 4000  
Guard: 4000  
Jacob: 4000

"Ha!" Damion shouted, "this'll be easy. Okay, first I discard my entire hand to keep Rocket Arrow Express in play. Okay, now I have to choose: play it safe, or take a chance and attack while he's got four face-downs which are probably traps."

"Or just a bluff," Jacob mused to himself, a little loudly.

He tensed up, and Anna shouted, "You idiot! What were you thinking?!"

"Ha, the old psych-out trick, huh? Kid, I invented that move! Go, Rocket Arrow Express! Rocket Arrow Attack!" The giant mechanism veered straight for Alexandrite Dragon, and Jacob was panicking. "You lose kid!" Damion shouted.

Jacob's panic suddenly turned into laughter, and he shouted, "Magic Cylinder!" His middle-left card flipped up, and two cylinders appeared on the field. One of them expanded as Rocket Arrow Express barreled straight inside. The second cylinder aimed straight at Damion, and Jacob said, "When you attack, I can redirect that attack straight back at you!" The second cylinder expanded, and Rocket Arrow Express shot towards Damion like a bullet. "And since you have no cards to defend with, and you can't activate card effects, you are helpless." The machine ran into Damion, throwing him back and reducing his Life Points down to zero.

Damion: 0  
**Mokuba: 4000**  
Guard: 4000  
Guard: 4000  
Jacob: 4000

It was now Mokuba's turn, and he played his face-down. "Go Trap Stun! Now you can't activate Traps for the rest of this turn."

"Good strategy," Jacob said, "Too bad another one of my face-downs is a Dark Bribe, which chains with Trap Stun! Now Trap Stun is destroyed, and you draw a card!" Both cards were destroyed, and Mokuba drew a card.

"Okay, I end my turn here."

Mokuba: 4000  
**Guard: 4000**  
**Guard: 4000**  
Jacob: 4000

Mokuba looked at the two guards and nodded to them, who nodded back. Their moves were exactly the same, and so was the outcome. "I attack with Copycat!"

"Magic Cylinder! Redirect the attack!" During each of their turns, the guards attacked with their own Copycats, which still had the 5000 ATK from their effects, and Jacob countered with a Magic Cylinder trap for each attack, knocking them out.

Mokuba: 4000  
**Jacob: 4000**

Jacob analyzed the situation; he still had Alexandrite Dragon along with his face-down, and Mokuba only has Copycat, which still has 5000 ATK. _'I've only got one shot at this. Come on, please be the right card.'_ Jacob drew, and looked at the card. He smirked, and activated it, "Upstart Goblin! This allows me to draw one card, but you gain 1000 Life Points."

Mokuba: 5000  
**Jacob: 4000**

"And you're being so helpful, why?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll tell you. Since I have less Life Points than you I can activate my face-down, Megamorph! This doubles Alexandrite Dragon's ATK (2000-4000)!"

"But it still isn't powerful enough!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Jacob called out, causing Mokuba to become confused. "The card I drew is a Spell, Riryoku!" Mokuba gasped, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! This halves your Copycat's ATK (5000-2500) and adds it to Alexandrite's (4000-6500)! Now attack!" Alexandrite's scales began to glow, and it reared back it's head.

"No, no!"

"Jewel Hide Energy Blast!" Alexandrite Dragon threw its head forward, releasing a powerful beam of energy, drawing on the jewels embedded in its hide. Mokuba was thrown back by the sheer force of the attack, and lost.

Mokuba: 0  
**Jacob: 4000**  
**Win: Jacob**

The virtual reality field disappeared, and Jacob walked over to Damion. He was sitting up, his head hung low. "Hey," Jacob said, holding his hand out to him. Damion looked up and took it, pulling himself up. "That was a pretty good battle, especially with that powerful card you have." Damion laughed a little, and Jacob continued, "Hey, just so you know, Mikayla wanted to stay because I promised to split the prize money with her 50/50."

"What happened here?" Everyone turned to see Seto Kaiba himself walking towards them, an impressive scowl on his face.

"Brother...I lost..." Mokuba groaned, pointing at Jacob. Kaiba looked to where he was pointing and walked over to Jacob.

"Are you a contestant in this tournament?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"If I am?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms. Kaiba scowled even more, if it was even possible, and took out an electronic pad. He tapped it a few times and stared at the screen for a while.

After a few minutes, he said, "Well, Jacob Yudara," Jacob was surprised at this, how did he know his name? Did he look at the tournament roster? "You are still in this tournament, but only because I want to see if this was a fluke or not." It was Jacob's turn to scowl, and Kaiba said, "I look forward to facing you. Don't disappoint me." Kaiba walked past Jacob and over to his father.

"Make sure you keep him in line," Kaiba said. "Who knows, you two could be working together as father and son." With that, Kaiba walked away, followed by Mokuba and the guards.

Jacob kept staring in their direction, and said to himself, "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

**Okay, so if you haven't figured it out, Blake works for Kaiba! The back story will be in the next chapter, so R&R, PM, and duel on!**


End file.
